kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Hotaru
Hotaru (火垂 Hotaru) is one of the six Automatons of Magnus and is a part of the Squadron. Appearance Manga Hotaru is an automaton whose form is that of a young woman of average height with a petite frame and fair skin. She has long pink hair that reaches her waist, while her bangs cover her forehead with two tresses that reach to her bosom. Her eyes are pink. She wears headgear that has a horn-like design on the left side that points upwards, to which a short black veil with the symbol of Fire (火) on it is fastened. Hotaru wears a black jagged collar, along with a brown-colored, belt-like choker that has a gold buckle and a black feather boa across her shoulders. A mark that appears similar to a diamond can be seen at her chest. For clothing, Hotaru wears a pair of black gloves that covers up to her arms and is ruffled in the end. She wears a black dress with spaghetti straps and white ruffles along the bust line. The dress also has four buttons in the middle, along with laces on the sides. The back of the dress reaches down to her ankles but is open in the front, exposing her legs and a white dress underneath with round edges and has a circular motif. Hotaru completes her attire by wearing a pair of Mary Jane shoes that are maroon in color.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 10 CoverKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Page 12 Hotaru's appearance is a spitting image of Raishin's deceased younger sister, Nadeshiko.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 34, Page 17 Anime Hotaru received minor additions and alterations, such as her eyes are portrayed being Hazel colored, the buttons on her clothing are no longer present, her dress has white swirls on the edges, and her maroon-colored shoes are now red. The white dress that is underneath the black dress is now colored as pink, and is depicted to have sharp edges.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 2 Personality Hotaru usually wears a blank expression, giving off a stoic personality, rarely utters speech and obeys every command that Magnus issues to her, addressing the latter as "Master".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 35, Page 6Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 10 She is very protective of Magnus; Hotaru has not hesitated to point her weapon at Raishin Akabane on two occasions when the latter and Magnus met.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Page 15Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 29-32 Hotaru speaks in a soft, but monotonic voice. Plot Cannibal Candy arc Hotaru, along with another Automaton her master, Magnus, are escorting and becomes defensive when Raishin approaches them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8, 11 She, along the rest of Magnus' Automatons surround Raishin when he is about to take something from his pocket, but lets go of him when he says that he simply want to give Magnus a gift. Hotaru and the others leave after Magnus accepts Raishin's gift.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 11-17 Sometime later, on a rooftop, Hotaru, together with Magnus and the other Automatons watch Raishin and Yaya fight with Felix Kingsfort and Eliza. After the battle ends, Magnus tells Kimberley that if anyone is capable of pulling off an upset it is Raishin and he then leaves with his entourage.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 4 Sword Angel arc Hotaru is seen beside Magnus, along with another Automaton as Walpurgis Night commences.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Page 11 Elf Speeder arc Hotaru suddenly appears behind Raishin, surprising him and Henriette Belew, demanding that Raishin should answer her properly and asks if he is her Master's enemy whilst pointing a knife at him. After staring at them, she later stands beside Magnus when he appears.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 2 & 6-9 After settling a place inside the dark cavity underneath the academy, Hotaru inquires if should she break through the walls and ask for help but Magnus tells her not to do anything necessary and guard the Headmaster. Afterwards, Hotaru steps in and intercepts an attack from Sin after the latter attacks Raishin, and fights him after she receives the order from Magnus.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 14-19 As a team of rescuers reach them, Hotaru emerges from the underground and leaves her Master.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 38, Page 3 Appearances in Other Media The Two of Them Head to School Hotaru just blankly stares at Raishin as their gazes meet in the train station.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime Special: Episode 1 Abilities Quick Speed: As an Automaton, Hotaru can move much faster than a normal human; this is evident when she was able to point her weapon on Raishin's neck even before the latter can act. Stealth User: She has proven to be good at stealth by sneaking up on Raishin without him noticing. Potent Fighter: She is able to fight on equal terms against Sin, who is also a powerful fighter. Hotaru also exhibited an ability to surround herself with an aura that causes a smoke to come out of her attack upon contact. However, it is unknown if the said aura provides her the ability to control over a specific element. Nimble Reflexes: Hotaru also has good reflexes, as she was able to dodge Sin's kick by gliding under him without losing her balance and proceeding to attack him. Weapons Dagger: Hotaru posses a Dagger that has a covering similar to a bandage on its grip and a hand guard that has a dark color inside while light-colored on the outside, and is slightly bent on the middle. The dagger's hilt is pointed at both sides, and the blade is similar to a scimitar.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 35, Page 32 Whilst Hotaru is seen possessing only one dagger in the manga, she owns a pair of the said dagger in the anime. Trivia *Hotaru means firefly in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Automaton Category:Banned Doll